My Ramen Girl
by galaxy-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, not liked in her family, not respected or treated fair. so when her crush naruto walked into the ramen bar where she works and suggests she sneaks out the house, pack enough to last over a week and meet at 2am, what will happen? He will change her life. NaruXHina, and other characters slight RxR please, im crud at the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey galaxy-Chan here! And I thought something the other day, I totally love naruXhina, so what the hell haven't I written anything to do with them! So here is my first ever main NaruXhina, I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto *cry's in corner***

* * *

_I'd never really been that self confident, that was until I met Naruto; he showed me how to live a good life and how to never give up.  
This is my story on how Naruto Uzumaki changed my life and many others around him.  
_

My name is Hinata Hyuuga; I am 16 years of age, and work in the ramen bar. I know it's unusual, as I come from a rich family and all that but, I've never really fitted in. Neji was always the favourite, he got all the best grades, all the time spent on him, he even got my share of allowance hence why I'm working in this ramen bar. It was the second week working here, and I discovered who the regulars were, and who had what.

And that's when my crush walked in. He seemed to notice, seemed to care about anything really, heck he was abit oblivious but let's not focus on that part. At first I was very shy to speak to him, knowing he'd always has a thing for sakura-Chan but I figured it was my job.

* * *

"H-hello, N-Naruto-kun, what would you like to eat?" his ocean eyes collided with mine, in the split second I held my breath. His eyes lit up crossing his arms he leaned on the counter.

"Hinata-Chan? What are you doing here?" he'd just been on a two week long mission so this is why he's probably in shock. He blinked in disbelief.

"I-I work here now Naruto..." I couldn't help but twiddle my fingers; I thought I was over that stage.

"That's awesome Hinata! I'll have miso ramen!" He patted his tummy as it made a growling noise, I guess he was starving.

I quickly slid the order through the back, where he nodded in response. It would be a few minutes until it was fully cooked and Naruto was my only customer that night. So I plucked up the courage to talk to him, suppressing the blush creeping its way to my cheeks.

"So, how was your mission?" I grabbed some chop sticks and set them on the table beside him, the smell of food was getting stronger and stronger. Naruto took the chance to snap the chopsticks apart from one another and sat fiddling with them.

"It was alright I guess... it was kinda boring, old lady Tsunade said there'd be action, so I thought yeah! Time to practice sage mode! No...All the fighting I did was with Sai." Naruto sighed letting his head flop on his arm for a prop. After a few seconds his usual smile was planted on his face, staring directly at me.

"So, why you working here all of a sudden? Thought you're like rich and stuff?" he questioned, slightly rising his eyebrows. I didn't wanna just come out and say about all my family problems, so I just stated.

"Just earning a few more yen, and I-I like to help out-" I was stopped mid sentence as the bell rang signalling Naruto's ramen was ready. I held up 1 finger signalling for him to wait a minute, retreating to the back grabbing a big steaming bowl of ramen, laying it in front of him.

"Thanks Hina-Chan! You're pretty cool for being a rich person, not like your bastard of a cousin! That guy has a real problem ya know!" he stabbed a piece of chicken with the end of his chopstick. I winced slightly but giggled, he looked like a small child.

"I agree Naruto-kun! I wish sometimes that I could just go out without having people watch over me, and be a normal teenager for once, not some stupid 'lady-Hinata', and actually have fun." My violet eyes looking at the floor scared if I look up my confidence will be ripped from me. There was no reply so I forced my eyes of the floor into sparking ocean filled orbs. He looked incredibly happy!

"W-what?" I stuttered, feeling rather uncomfortable. He just stopped eating and started staring at me with some gigantic smile on his face. You would think I offered him all you can eat free ramen. He lifted his chopsticks in the air and pointed back and forth between us.

"What time do you get off work Hinata-Chan?" he asked eagerly bouncing on his seat. I glanced at the clock, it was 11pm.

"Now, actually!" I giggled to myself not realising my shift was already up, I struggled with the bow on the back of my apron. _Damn it, not again. _I stomped the floor out of anger. All of a sudden I felt hands tugging at the back of knot; as soon as it went slack I turned slowly round. I saw him smirk, and pull the loop over my head.

"There you go hina-Chan! And back to my awesome idea! You're going to sneak out at about 2am when everyone's sleeping meet me at the training grounds, I have a surprise for you!" he grabbed my hand, pulling my out from the back of the counter, slamming cash next to his empty bowl of ramen.

"But Naruto-" I tugged slightly the opposite direction to him, gaining his attention. His hand make its way to my cheek and gentle rubbed under my eye with his thumb. The heat sent shivers through my whole body.

"Trust me Hinata, I wouldn't hurt you...I just wanna make your wish come true." He gave me a smile to make me weak at the knees. Now I couldn't say no to that now could I? Naruto offered to walk me home explaining further what to bring, and which training ground to meet on. Claiming it would be an adventure I will never forget.

* * *

When I arrived home my dad and Neji were both still up training doing target practise, I simply stated that I was going bed and finishing some written work up. I climbed the oak stairs and hallways eventually leading to my room. Making a mental list of the things he said to bring I checked them off, shoving the in my backpack.

_Ugh..._I groaned feeling the nervousness creeping its way in to my stomach, causing thousand of butterflies to appear.

I gently leaned the packback against the wall near the door ready for morning. If I feel asleep now I could get a good few hours before waking up at a ridiculous time! After all I did value my sleep. I pushed all second thoughts aside of standing Naruto up, or telling my father. I wasn't going to follow the rules anymore. I was doing this for me...

Naruto being there along the way was a bonus...

* * *

**hey guys, this was a bit more difficult to write compared to my usual sasusaku pairing!  
But anyway this is only going to be a short fic, so tell how ya think I did? ^_^  
Read and review please! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the favs and alerts ^_^ chapter two is here! Enjoy!**

**_REVIEW RESPONCE:_**  
**_Lost in Dreams19: haha thanks! : D glad you like!_**  
**_RedEye00: Here's the next chap! Hope you like! Thanks for the review!_**

* * *

_**RECAP  
**__I gently leaned the packback against the wall near the door ready for morning. If I feel asleep now I could get a good few hours before waking up at a ridiculous time! After all I did value my sleep. I pushed all second thoughts aside of standing Naruto up, or telling my father. I wasn't going to follow the rules anymore. I was doing this for me..._

_Naruto being there along the way was a bonus..._

* * *

I lay in my bed thinking of all the possibilities that could happen, that we go on some mad adventure, or that we go camping. Then my mind went abit twisted and had a panic attack at the thought of either of us dying. This whole get some sleep thing wasn't working I tossed and turned never finding a comfy angle, sighing I gave up. Sliding the covers of my body I looked at my watch.

_01:30am, not long now..._

As I stood out of my bed, my night gown gently flew around my knees swaying slightly, every time I moved. I made my bed, and then headed to my wardrobe throwing on my usual ninja clothes. Naruto said to come in ninja clothes but pack civilian clothes and weapons. So I had no clue what he had planned up his sleeve. Zipping up my purple and white cardigan up, I quietly went downstairs and decided to pack some food that would last and make bento boxes for Naruto and I. It was nearly time to meet so I quickly shoved everything in my backpack and crept out the house. Sighing of relieve when I felt the bitter air dance on my cheeks. After leaning on my door for a few seconds I decided to run to the training grounds as Naruto would probably be there already. As I neared the lush green training grounds with a river there sat Naruto, with his giant backpack.

"Hey Hinata Chan! You made it! I was starting to get worried!" he scratched the back of his head, grinning his sheepy smile.

"Ah, g-gomen, I was making bento boxes for us..." I wriggled my bag off my shoulders and handed him the neatly wrapped box. His whole face lit up, I guess he'd never had one before. I giggled and scooted closer, showing him how to unwrap it. he looked like a small child getting the present he'd waited for the whole year.

"You made this for me Hinata Chan?" I nodded as a response only to be scooped up of the floor in a spinning hug. "It's the best thing ever! You sure are awesome Hinata!" he eventually let me down, and after the blood had drained from my head I chuckled, grabbing the chopsticks and holding them up to him.

"Eat it now, Naruto Kun while it's still warm, it will prepare you for what's to come!" he downed the whole thing in less than ten seconds, I sweatdropped wondering if he actually tasted the damn thing!

"What's to come Hinata?" he asked folding the box and placing it in my bag. Could he be serious? He invited me out on whatever the hell it was. And he didn't know what was going to come next. Now the uneasiness started to kick in.

"Erm, Naruto kun this was YOUR idea?" I heavily emphasised the 'your', trying to get my point across.

He laughed, face palmed and grabbed his bag lumping it over his left shoulder. While I wore mine properly over both shoulders, eases the strain.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but come on we need to leave now, the guards are changing so it gives us ten minutes to sneak out without being noticed..." we crouched low avoiding all the street lights and staying in the shadows. We observed from afar the two men walking off, so we legged it through the gate and into the forest. My heart beat was a thousand per second, but not due to fear.. It was adrenaline!

"Hell yeah!" I chirped clapping slightly, step one complete we were now free!

* * *

"ok hina Chan, were going on an adventure, and yes the others will be coming, just after the first three days, and that does include Neji, I know don't kill me. It wasn't my fault. But anyway you and me are going to act as civilians for a while, and do what normal people do!" he crossed his arms in triumph. But all I was thinking is where the hell was I going to get changed? And when?

"Umm, Naruto kun, what do normal people do?" I stepped to his side, eyeing his face. He laughed declaring she will have to wait and see and then ran, leaving me to follow. My bag felt heavier and heavier as we went on. It had been about an hour and a half since we left, so I was in desperate need of a shower, and a change of clothes. Naruto suddenly stopped putting his arm straight at the side of him forbidding me to pass. I was worried and instantly brought my hands together.

"BYAK-" I didn't get to finish activating my eyes as Naruto shouted 'noooo' and glomped me to the floor. Our bodies rather close I'm surprised I didn't pass out! "a-ano, n-Naruto?" I questioned him slightly pushing on his solid chest a mere foot above mine.

"AH! Sorry! I didn't want you to ruin the surprise!" he pushed himself off the ground pulling me to follow, once stood he still held my wrist in place and lead me gently through some plants. There lay a campfire waiting to happen, with marsh-mellows, chocolate, and biscuits. With a single log placed next to it. Opposite that was a tent just big enough for two and next to the tent was a massive tree! And I mean massive, it blocked the main view of the spring. I thought that would be an ideal place to have my bath, of course id set Naruto a task before hand.

"I-it's beautiful! D-did you do all this?" I walked to the middle of the area turning in a 360 motion taking in all of his efforts. He nodded taking the bag of my shoulder.

"This is where we will be staying until the other join us, sorry about the one tent thing. But hey! Least it'll be warm right!" he laughed placing the backs in the tent which had many pillows and cover in there just to keep it extra snug! I was so excited I turned around facing Naruto and hugged him tight, giggling to myself. He said he'd start the campfire if I wanted to bathe, so I did. After roughly fifteen minutes I returned my long blue hair slightly wavy from the water, with an over sized tee with shorts. I swear I saw Naruto shove his hand to his nose? Ah well, boys are weird.

"Whoa, you look so pretty hina Chan!" he patted the log next to him ushering for me to sit. My bunny slipper bounced along the floor until we reached our spot next to Naruto. He had just warmed a schmore ( I have no clue how to spell that?) and handed it to me, his half eaten one in his other hand.

"Not as pretty as sakura Chan though..." I muttered thinking he wouldn't hear me. Clearly I was wrong, as he choked on his food at the sudden statement.

"Where did that come from?" he turned his body towards mine, turning me to face him. He shook his head, "no, your much prettier hina Chan..." he tucked a lose stand of hair out of my face revealing my eyes, which he stared intensely at. My heart had just skipped a beat. I had no idea what to think or say. So I remained quiet while on the inside my inner was doing cartwheels of joy. God I sound like Gai.

"H-hontou?" my whole body shook, my limbs feeling weak. The man I've had a crush on for well, forever had just told me I was prettier than the girl I thought he liked. I'm still shocked. He nodded his head "...Hontou."

"Ok, so we need to be up for ten, were going to explore the forbidden village! It'll be awesome!" he ran into the tent and pulled of his shirt and pants, showing the hottest body I've ever laid eyes on! Holy shit, I was sharing a tent with that! I think I may just die...

"Hinata, its abit after four, you coming?" he held the tent door flap open, leading the way to the tent with his hand in a swift movement. I nodded skipping over to the fire quickly stomping it out, before retreating to the tent. He zipped it up and asked me to put a gen-jutsu around us, so we couldn't be found. He lay on the mountain of covers and pillows, snuggling deep in the quilt. He whipped the cover up to reveal a space not to close but not too far next to him. I turned and dropped my body swan style. I smiled closing my eyes letting my body drift out of consciousness, hoping the forbidden didn't come quickly. After turning a few times, I felt a light pressure on my forehead.

* * *

"Night beautiful..." his hush tone barely audible.

* * *

**Ok, I wanted to get some fluff in this chapter! Just to show that in fact Naruto does find Hinata attractive! Next chapter forbidden village! I wonder what mischief they will run into there? Hmmm, mwahaha Review please ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Woah thank you my lovely reviewers! You make me want to hurry up and update! So here the replies to you guys: D so here's chapter 3! Oh thanks guys for helping me spell smore! *dances***

**Review response:  
**  
**Chris Uzumaki-sensei: hey, thanks for the review! :S I didn't mean to make it seem that way XD but thanks, I've tried to build their friendship more here. Let me know what you think ^_^**

**ThunderNinjaBird: thank you ^_^ for both review and spelling! Hope you like this one!**

**Alex17353: yaaaay! Thank you so much!**

**Ptreettygabbysz: haha thanks ^_^ let me know what you think about this chap!**

**Lost In Dreams19: yay! you've stuck to my story! Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I hope you like this one!**

**THANK YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS! P.s. please read the authors note at the end..**

* * *

_**RECAP **_  
_  
"Night beautiful..." his hush tone barely audible._

* * *

"Hinata Chan! Hinata Chan!" I felt my body move slightly, "Hinata chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" this time I felt my shoulders tugged off the ground, being shaken ruthlessly. My once heavy eyelids shot open, clashing with the crystal blue. One thing I hated the most was being woken up, and I mean HATED! Especially like this! My voice sunk into a dark deep tone, and I'm pretty sure and evil glint was present in my eye.

"Naruto..." it sounded like a growl. I never thought I'd say his name like that. He shrieked and dropped me running out of the tent zipping the material together, preventing me from killing him.

"Open this door thingy!" I demanded inside the tent, I stomped the floor with one of my feet but he couldn't see. I heard a nervous laugh outside the tent.

"Heh! No way Hinata Chan! You're a crazy women in the morning! You stay here and calm down while I make breakfast!" and with that he left me in a locked up tent. He would so pay for this. So while he made breakfast acting like a good house wife, I dressed in my civilian clothes. It was a simple navy tee fitted around the waist and some fitted cargos, and as it was warm I put my sandals on. Of course I had a few weapons hidden here and there just to be safe. After about ten minutes I heard Naruto ask if id calmed down, so I put on my sweetest voice, secretly activating my Byakugan knowing it scared him.

"U-uh-huh, I'm fine now Naruto Kun" he bought it, as I heard the whistling boy get closer. I positioned myself so as soon as he opened it my eyes would be there.

_1.. 2.. 3.._

"argggh! Holy shit Hinata Chan! Please don't kill me!" he fell on the floor out of shock, I quickly deactivated it and rushed to his side giggling to myself, helping him off the floor. He laughed, and prodded my cheek.

"You sure are weird Hinata Chan! C'mon, I've made us breakfast!" my tummy growled expecting eggs or something with a good amount of nutrition, but it was Naruto after all. There were two tubs of steaming ramen waiting on the log, ready to be eaten. But hey at least he tried.

I slouched over my knees sitting on the log, so if I did spill any it wouldn't go on my clean clothes, while Naruto sat slurping every last drop splashing some of the soup on his cheek and chin.

"Mmm, this is yummy! A-arigato Naruto kun..."

"don't mention it Hinata Chan! I know ramen, and this is the best way to start the day! I will make you love it too!" he waved his chopstick dramatically ending with it pointing at me.

It was quite a funny scene he had some noodles hanging out the corner of his mouth, his face glistening from the soup, going off on a ramen speech. I laughed agreeing, but I was abit of a clean freak. So I leaned over after he'd finished eating and dapped off the soup, he froze at the mere touch. I didn't realise what I was doing until I did it. I could feel his breath on my neck. Oh no. I started to feel my cheeks warm up and my body go weak. I could feel my body easing backwards.

I clenched my eyes shut and waiting for the pain of the floor once I fainted, but it never came. Naruto rushed up and caught me in time. His strong arms holding my body, making me feel weightless. When I finally came round, my version was blurred the first few blinks but everything soon came into focus including Naruto. When he saw I was alive, he smirked ear to ear and pulled me closer to him.

"Woo! You're alive Hinata Chan! Do you think your alright for our adventure today?" oh yeah, today was the forbidden village. I was totally up for it. I stumbled out of his hold to my feet.

"hell yeah!" with that we both packed the stuff we need in our bags, sealed camp with gen-jutsu once again and left for our trip. I was slightly dreading it, after all it had to be called forbidden for certain reasons.

* * *

"Ok, it's about an hour away, just follow me!" he jumped from tree to tree his cargo pants creasing at the knees with every jump. It was fun, but all I could think about was what would Neji say to me when he arrived. I shrugged off and decided to enjoy to moment. All of a sudden Naruto forced me to a tree, his arm placed protectively over me, placing a finger over his mouth 'Shh'. I activated my Byakugan and could see about 4 rain ninja, all sat in a circle, they were planning an infiltration on the forbidden village, by the looks of their scrolls.

"T-there planning to a-attack the forbidden village..." I saw him clench his jaw; he hated war and the pain the ninja worlds brought. The only time he would hurt someone, was for a bigger cause, like saving a whole village from the torture of rogue ninja. We tried to be as quiet as possible sneaking away, avoiding them at all costs. But we both didn't take into account the rain ninjas that had been following us.

"Naruto kun!" I dived and pushed him out the way of the flying kunai paper bomb, I panted heavily as we just reached the floor in the nick of time. He made 4 shadow clones distracting the attention of them while we tiptoed through the shadows out of sight. Once free we sprinted for the forbidden village.

* * *

The village its self had a massive wall at least 8 foot tall all the way round, guards every hundred yards or so. They wore bright purple out fits with a scary looking mask. The tops of the building that could be seen over the wall looked old and dark, not like in konoha. These roofs looked like they'd cave in. Every village had abit of life at least, this one was dead.

"N-Naruto do you think w-we should do this?" I stuttered eying the guards surround the area, who still haven't noticed our presence. He looked at me gently bringing my body next to him, he looked down at me.

"We have to fight for this village konoha hasn't heard word of this, they won't be able to do anything. We have to help Hinata Chan! We can do this! Think of all the missions we've been on, were a great time!"His hands were now gently placed either side of my cheek forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Let's do this." I smiled, Naruto believed in me. Well us, as a team. We could totally help and hopefully save this village. We ran down to the guards due to our civilian clothes we didn't look a threat.

"What do you runaways want?" the miserable old man leaned off the wall taking a step closer.

"We have reason to believe you're going to be attacked..." I spoke my usual gentle voice became stern and demanding. Naruto stood in awe watching my take the situation on my own shoulders.

"And why should we believe a brat like you?" he spat words soaked in venom. I held Naruto back from attacking the guard.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that-" I hushed him up, by butting in.

"Well, I saw the rain ninja in the village. I've seen their plans there planning to attack front the front and should be here in a few hours. So if you let us in we could help." He looked pissed off by this point as if it was all a joke.

"How did someone like you manage to gain that information without being caught?" I simply activated my eyes and his eyes turned into and 'o'. He no longer questioned us and simply opened the gate.

The floors were all cracked; the building had planks of wood nailed to the doors, the few people that was around looked very poor, and in some way evil. The children smothered you, occasionally feeling their hands in your pockets. We walked through the village, and soon realised that these were not ninja they were providers they made things like soldier pills, medicine, and the smell of food was mouth-watering.

"ya want some little lady? You're carrying no meat on them bones!" some old lady shouted at me puffing up her cheeks. Naruto burst out laughing claiming there not as bad as they seem. So we decided to give the old women a chance. We sat in the restaurant ready to eat, when a child came up to us.

"I wouldn't eat here she's notorious for poisoning strangers." Both our faces dropped and went pale. We could have easily been poisoned. The old women came out with needles aiming directly at the kid. Naruto jumped directly in front of the kid kunai at hand blocking all of their needles. This village was a bad idea. I felt my heart beat as I sensed the chakra from earlier on in the forest.

* * *

"N-Naruto their here..." the words slipped out of my mouth, as my Byakugan searched for them. They wasn't far from the shop we were sat in. I grabbed the kunai from my calf as we ran out into the street to settle this once and for all. The kid from earlier ran out before us, after Naruto saved him, was now held at the throat by the leader of the rain. My heart sunk this kid had just helped us and now he was going to be hurt. This is not right.

"Let him go!" I shouted my eyes analysing how much chakra they had. The main guy had full, while all the others should be easy enough to take out.

"What ya gonnu do about it?" he sneered at me, I felt my eyebrows join in the middle I knew my target.

"Naruto kun! You take out the other I have the main guy!" I lowered my knees getting ready to fight, Naruto made shadow clones, some charged with resengan. The original Naruto came and stood by my side. While the rain guy laughed.

"Ooh, look a couple! Least you'll both die together!" he threw his kunai directly at me, I was completely unprepared distracted by Naruto. He ran and deflected the kunai, whispering in a hush tone, "I will protect you Hinata Chan." The next image I saw was Naruto charging at the rest of the rain guys already taking out two.

I charged at the guy full throttle, with no weapons just my skills to rely on. He aimed to kick my head, I quickly ducked spun around and lay a kick to his stomach. He coughed out blood, as he bent over. I quickly shot chakra needle with pin point accuracy at all his major chakra points.

"I underestimated you.." he did lightening fast hand seals and sent a water dragon after me, I ducked and dived avoiding but it wasn't helping and Naruto already had his work cut out for him.

I quickly used my own technique gentle step twin lion technique, being able to attack as well as keep myself safe I ran, moving my lions towards the dragon turning it to vapour. He was next I turned releasing the lions onto him. We were actually winning. I thought that last blow finished him off but i was wrong. He stood up once more relying on his taijutsu, we the kicks punches at one another until I did my gentle fist 64 trigrams. It was lightening speed once again he had no way to move and by the end the person always loses. I panted once my battle had finished and Naruto finished a few second after me. I noticed the light orange shading around his eyes. Sage mode.

"You did it Hinata Chan! You were really awesome!" I was swiftly locked in his hug, which I happily responded to, reaching my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his chest. Next thing I knew he threw me over his shoulder to carry me piggy back style. I was glad he couldn't see my tomato face! I wrapped my arms around his neck, shaking slightly.

"Huh? Hinata Chan are you ok?" he ran his hand up my arm feeling it shake. I had used alot of chakra and it was starting to show. My head felt heavy and fell next to his.

"H-Hai...just a little tired... and hungry." He laughed and patted my head claiming he will make the best ramen he ever has before in his life, to make her feel better. All the way back to camp he carried me. Accidently grabbing my butt when he shoved me up to grab more of a grip. Me being me. Screamed and demanded he let go, but he didn't he laughed.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to! Not like it felt horrible or anything rather nice actually, b-but I wouldn't do that Hinata Chan!" he bowed forgetting I was still on his back, it was a scary sensation, I thought I would face plant the floor. He had my body doing flip flops again, he keeps saying nice things. I felt hope and happiness truly for the first time in my life.

"I want extra ramen when we get to camp..." I muttered leaning on his shoulder, giggling at his past statement. He nodded jumping and running even faster through the trees and bushs.

"Only the best for my ramen girl!" did he just say my? Did Naruto just call me that? Really? i couldn't wait to be back at camp to question him about today...

* * *

**hey, guys! Ok don't shoot me if you thought it was abit crud, I wanted to try a fight scene as I've never done before! But if you hated it, I won't do them ever again. ^_^**

also do you guys want some naruto pov at some point?

There will be extra fluff in the next chapter! Please review! But I have a psychology exam tomorrow, and I'm totally going to fail it T_T so updates maybe a bit later!

HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Totally pissed off my psychology exam was a complete and utter disaster!  
So I'm kinda depressed, and I've just started work the day after my exam T_T  
I'm extremely tired, and incredibly sorry for the late up date but i hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Review response:**

**Lost In dreams19: woo! Hell yeah, my first dedicated fan to a story ^_^ thank you! Hope you like this chapter! And my exam... . let's not mention it haha**

**ThunderNinjaBird: thank you :P and I will certainly try to fit some Naruto POV, still getting use to writing them as a main. Any ****tips?**  
**  
****Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto:****woah! Thank you :D**

**Alex17353: ^_^ thank you! Glad you like it so much! Tehe don't worry about the first chapter! You've reviewed 2 and 3 so that's awesome! *dances to the longest review ever part* tehe!**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_****__"I want extra ramen when we get to camp..." I muttered leaning on his shoulder, giggling at his past statement. He nodded jumping and running even faster through the trees and bushes._

_"Only the best for my ramen girl!" did he just say my? Did Naruto just call me that? Really? I couldn't wait to be back at camp to question him about today..._

* * *

it didn't take long to be back at camp and Naruto was eager to start on the ramen, I just grinned rolled my eyes slightly as he gave me the choice of chicken or...chicken. Ah well it was my favourite flavour. While the noodles were boiling in the water I had a quick wash and slipped on my pyjamas.

"Here you go Hinata Chan!" he shoved the cup of ramen in my face. We sat in our usual positions on the log, with the light of the campfire brightening the night scene. Rather romantic actually. The moon light shining on the spring, with hovering fireflies here and there, the wind gentle yet cool with each gust making my hair sway and occasionally hit Naruto.

"How did y-your fight go Naruto kun?" I asked my eyes fully focused on stirring my noodles. I heard him hungrily shove down his mouthful.

"I totally kick arse out there Hinata! You should have seen me! I was like pow pow!" he jumped up showing me all the kicks and punches he threw.

"Then I brought out the resengan! And that screwed a few of 'em up! But all the time I was fighting I was hoping you wasn't being hurt." He beamed his amazing smile showing all his pearly whites, while scratching the back of his head innocently. My heart skipped a beat. All the time he was fighting he was worried about my safety not his own...

"Hontou? B-but Naruto kun, I fought to protect us both too..." I shuffled my feet as I felt the heat rise all through my body stopping on my cheeks. He just stared and stared, I started to panic and didn't know whether to take back what I just said. Suddenly I felt the warmth of his arms crash around my body in a suffering, but nice, hug.

"You're awesome Hinata Chan! I'd trust you to fight for me any day!" my body went limp as he continued to shake me in his hug. In a way I didn't want it to end, but it did. Once he released his grip and I caught my breath, I look at him as if on que a piece of paper smacked him in the face.

I suppressed my laughter, but couldn't hold it anymore. I sat giggling, as he tried to peel the piece of paper of his face, failing in doing so he fell backwards off the log where he then managed to rip it off. He laughed manically threw it on the floor, stomping repeatedly.

"Ha! Take that you stupid piece of paper! Your just jealous you wasn't made in to card board!" he was now wiggling into his jumps, that's when I saw the corner blow up showing bright red print. I quickly turned on the log, kneeled on the floor and held his leg in place to prevent further stomping.

"Matte! Naruto kun..." he slowly walked off the paper, waiting for me to explain. I turned it round and brushed off the dry soil. It read 'CARNIVAL!' I big bold letters across the front listing many of the rides and stalls that would be there. Naruto quickly hugged the paper.

"We have to go Hinata Chan! It will be so awesome!" His smile made it hard to say no, but I was still abit uneasy about the whole thing. After all we'd both never been to one. I forced a smile on my face and nodded, 's-sounds good...' I say. I saw his blonde eyebrow make its way up his forehead slightly.

"Hey..." he grabbed his hands cupping my face, demanding I look into his eyes. His thumb brushed my face. I started to notice he liked doing this. "You know you'll be safe! You have me! It'll be fun, I promise." I felt my lip out slightly, and all his attention was lost, focused on that one spot on my face. He held his stance for a few minutes his breathing became irregular, then he finally let go, heading to the tent.

_Please don't let go..._

* * *

I mentally cursed. I'd never felt this way before each moment I'm with him, my feelings get stronger and stronger. I become braver and braver. My hand shot out and crinkled the material between my palms, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It was late and I know tomorrow is going to be an extremely long day. I threw a bucket of water on the fire and headed for the tent. I already had my pj's on so I could just get comfy.

Naruto was fast asleep when I got there must have been tired. The night was abit nippy though I felt myself shiver beneath the sheets, I heard Naruto question if I was ok, even though he was meant to be slipping. I yelped slightly from shock. I clenched my jaw tight to prevent further shivering. Didn't work.

"H-Hai, just a-a bit cold..." I pulled the cover up further to cover my cheeks, when I could feel a source of warmth getting closer. It was Naruto's arm, I felt him reach over my side and pull me into him, so my body lay on his bare warm chest. It felt so relaxing. The shivering stopped as I snuggled closer, letting my body drift into sleep. Naruto's slow motion circles he traced on my arm helped.

"Night night, beautiful..." his head lay on mine, where we fell asleep sharing each other's warmth.

* * *

**NARUTOS POV**

The sun broke through the small hole in the tent shining a line of light onto my eyelids. I peeled them open slowly, squinting slightly as it was quiet bright. Something moved next to me, or should I say someone. I felt my lips automatically curved into a smirk at the sight of the blue haired cutie lay on my chest. I let my hands roam to her head where I played with the lose strands of hair. It felt so soft... more movement as she wiggled closer to me. It felt good. I noticed her t-shirt was up slightly showing her amazing tummy. It was toned but not to the point of looking manly, as she still had them womanly curves that drove me crazy. My mind wondered off abit, so I smacked myself in the face to stop it.

_C'mon Naruto cut it out!  
_

I winced as I didn't think I'd hit myself that hard. I decided it would be a good idea to stop these thoughts by pulling down her t-shirt. But it was the most freaking stupid idea ever as I attempted it; Hinata woke up, staring at me with them absorbing eyes, in horror. Great, I was now seen as a rapist. I almost threw myself through the material of the tent, as that murderous glint appeared in her eyes again. Having a mini flash back from when I locked her in the tent. My hands shot out in front of me in a protecting manner.

_'Like that'll help...'_ a little voice snorted inside my head. I tried to calm her down.

"WHAT ON PLANET EARTH WERE YOU DOING TO ME UZUMAKI?" oh crap I'd never seen her _this _mad before.

"Well, I, you, kinda..." I couldn't put a sentence together. I took a deep breath.

"yourstomachwasonshow, itwasverydistracting, ihadtocoveryouup" I blurted out as fast as I could in hopes of my life, well still being a life afterwards. I felt little beads of sweat run down my back. Sighing in relief when I saw her giggle. She looked so innocent when she giggled, how her navy hair swayed ever so slightly- THERE I GO AGAIN! JEEZ! I smacked myself once again, while she sweatdropped and eased her way out of the tent. But anyway today is the best day ever as its carnival day! I quickly got dressed and headed out side about to make the ramen but someone had already beaten me to it.

* * *

Perfectly lay out on the log was two pots of ramen, chopsticks lightly placed on top allowing the steam to stay in. My grin was ear to ear, she did two pots for me! As she was already eating hers.

"! Hinata this is so great! You really are my ramen girl!" I smiled happily slurping down every last drop. It was so tasty! As I packed the bags for today Hinata decided to get changed, wearing some shorts, a tee shirt, and sandals, showing of her toned smooth legs. I literally had to slurp up the dribble. I had no idea why I felt this way towards this girl, but man was it confusing! I shrugged it off stepping behind her putting Hinata's backpack over her shoulders and the same on me. It started in an hour or so but it would take a while to get there.

"A-are you excited n-Naruto Kun?" she smiled at me showing her genuine interest in me. Which was nice to be accepted. I nodded as we flew through the trees.

"It's going to be so good Hinata Chan! I can feel it!" with that we headed towards the carnival, Jumping in perfect timing with one another talking and joking about anything and everything.

* * *

**Ok, guys I know, it wasn't as long but, but, but! The next one I have so many ideas for, I had to write them down! Haha so stay tuned! Oh, should I mix up the pov again, or just stick to Hinata's? ^_^ I wonder what romantic moments will happen? Or disastrous? You never know :P**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hey guys! I've tried to update as soon as I could but I was on holiday with my boyfriend, celebrating 3 years together on the 4th of July! (already been XD) For all Americans it'll be Independence Day!  
I'm not to sure what you do on that day, but enjoy!... And Friday the 13****th ****really kicked my arse, I sliced a chunk out of my finger, burnt my mouth to the point of bleeding on a potato, and more...**

**ALSO, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts! You all make me so happy!**

**REVIEW RESPONCE:**

**I'm some1 u don't kno:**** will do thanks! for being the only one to answer the question!  
****  
Lost In Dreams19:**** haha I think she may become more alive throughout the chapter's ;P more funny moments ^_^ and thanks, so glad you love it!  
****  
Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi:**** thank you so much! Ta daaaaaaa here's the update! Enjoy!  
****  
Ironman7:**** I know you reviewed chap 1 but ah well, hopefully you read this! Thanks for review! Wait no longer chapter five is here!  
****  
alex17353: ****really? yaaaaaaay! *glomp* thank you!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER FLUFFY FIVE!**

* * *

_**recap**_

_"A-are you excited n-Naruto Kun?" she smiled at me showing her genuine interest in me. Which was nice to be accepted. I nodded as we flew through the trees.  
_

_"It's going to be so good Hinata Chan! I can feel it!" with that we headed towards the carnival, Jumping in perfect timing with one another talking and joking about anything and everything._

* * *

**Hinata's pov**

The slight sound of music could be heard, so I take it we must be getting closer and closer, it was now 2pm. Taking alot longer than we thought! It was nearly in suna! So we were pretty damn tired. We are not taking Naruto's 'Short cut' ever again, as it probably took longer! After the circle we plodded in for a good hour or so. But seeing his face light up and his determination I couldn't say anything.

Coming to an abrupt stop, we arrived! Naruto jumped up and down claiming he knew all along he was going the right way. Clearly didn't. I laughed to myself slightly as he marched triumphantly towards the gate. The ticket man looked hilarious, his Mascouche was curled upright almost touching his eyes, it didn't help that he prolonged his words. I could see Naruto suppress his laughter, instantly slapping a hand across his mouth.

"Yeeeeeeees, hoooooow may I heeeeeeelp yooooou?" his fingers curling his Mascouche, we both burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs as we fell to the ground. The ticket guy was furious shaking with anger, causing the golden tassel on his hat to wiggle ruthlessly, causing us to laugh again. We sighed heavily catching our breath handing over the money.

After grabing the notes he threw the tickets out at us, nearly slipping out of reach. Naruto growled showing his anger. The man instantly brought down the out of order sign and ran out the back door. I sweatdropped as I watched the whole scene play out. As soon as we stepped foot through the gates all that could be heard was loud music, laughter, and screams from the big rides. The place was massive!

* * *

"Hmmm, where to start?" Naruto tapped his chin, eyes scanning stopping at the food stand, it wasn't ramen so I'm shocked he would even eat it! Strolling over we asked for 2 burgers he had all the toppings while I was happy with just the usual with sauce. Naruto being Naruto didn't grab a napkin to wipe his face or hands, he just let it drip and be there. I chuckled at how oblivious he was.

"Naruto, you have a little something...well, everywhere!" I laughed as I saw him stick his tongue out to the side hoping it would be a little smudge next to his mouth. I grabbed the clean napkins, dampened it ever so slightly with my tongue, I leaned over grabbing the top off his head to keep him still, I started to scrub the sauces from his face. I unconsciously moved closer and closer to him manoeuvring my head around his to see if I've missed anywhere. I went to smile at him, only to realise how close we are screamed in his face and pushed him over. Smooth Hinata, smooth.

"Geez Hinata! What made you flip?" he rubbed his head and butt simultaneously, I laughed loudly and nervously.

"Well you were stealing my oxygen being _that _close and all, self defence really..." I mumbled getting further away from him. Thankfully he laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder; luckily my reflexes were turned off.

"You're forgiven Mrs. Ramen..." he joked not releasing his protective hold on me, which I secretly grinned to myself. Naruto rambled on about everything we passed on stalls saying how great it was, or the variety of prizes to be won, but all I could think about was trying to let my true feeling show, but I don't know how he would react? Am I scared? Will he reject me, even as a friend after all we've been through? My stomach became uneasy as thoughts flooded with fear,  
hurt-

"C'mon Hinata Chan!" he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the stall with hundreds of stuffed animals and plushie dolls. It looked simple enough throw a ball, knock down some cans, win whatever you pick depending how many you get down. Totally wasn't as simple as it sounded, because the stall guy had rigged the game so no one could knock down more than 4, Max! My eyes locked on the small fox teddy in the corner, it looked slightly tatty but reminded me off Naruto.

"Pick whatever you like hina Chan! Well small or medium..." he sighed sounding disappointed; I looked at him and smiled bringing him down to eye level. I pointed to the fox like creature in the corner; he asked if I was sure, I nodded eagerly. The man with the cap handed the teddy over to Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

The guy leaned over and placed the teddy in my hand. I had no idea why Hinata picked this out of everything that was here, or even spotted it for that matter it was super tiny! I turned to my side where Hinata's bright lavender eyes lit up in excitement, her perfect smile, showing her perfect teeth- Snap out of it Naruto! I laughed as she held her hands out in a child like manner open and closing her fingers.

"It's perfect..." I heard her whisper, as she cuddled it for the remainder of the trip. For just the few days we've spent together and talked, I've started to see her differently and I don't know what _that _different is, and deep inside I wanted to figure it out. I saw her petite frame walk ahead of me, she really is attractive, like _really!_I shook my head from the following thoughts. Her personality would make an angel look like the devil, but she did have some cheekiness, which was amusing. I think I may be-

"Look Naruto kun! He's the same as you!" she smiled, holding her fox to my face pointing at the marks on his cheek. "Isn't he kawaii?" she hummed as we continued down the path that when I saw the good rides! Oh this would be AWESOME! I quickly pulled the fox out of her hand and locked it in my pocket, I almost couldn't do it when I saw her face, eyes go all wide and watery, but I think she'd rather not lose it. I grazed her soft cheek with my finger, before yanking her to 'oblivion'. This ride looked awesome and we both passed the height limit!

(I'm from England and this roller coaster is in a place called Alton towers, I seriously like nearly died when I first saw it!)

"N-Naruto, what the hell is t-that?" Her jaw gapping at the ride in front of us, her feet suddenly became lead and were impossible to move. I knew she was scared of heights, but c'mon! We only had this chance once! It did look pretty terrifying, a straight drop into a black hole in the floor, yeah...

"It'll be fun Hinata Chan! Believe me-" I turned to face a not there Hinata, she was clung to the nearest post like her life depended on it. I chuckled shaking my head, I tried the whole comfort thing ,she had none of it.

"PFFT! Yeah right Uzumaki, there no hope in hell I'm getting on that THING! I value my life! Nice knowing ya..." her cheeky side coming out when she's scared. Cute. As soon as she let go off the post to leave I grabbed her by the waist and chucked her over my shoulder and ran, surprisingly there was no 2 hour que. I managed to bribe the guy to trap Hinata in the seat next to me. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she gripped her support her knuckles going whiter than white. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I promised remember..." I smiled at her, feeling happy with our closeness, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_**Hinata pov**_

I am currently hyper-freaking-ventilating on a god damned roller coaster! I'm ACTUALLY going to kill him, how dare he throw me over his shoulder like a rag doll; pay the guy to lock me in the ride. I'm sure steam was visible right about now. Seriously did you see that drop? Is he planning to kill us?

I suddenly felt warmth glide through my fingers locking in position in a comforting manner, Naruto was holding my hand, and ok well I guess he can be forgiven. My breathing steadied as I stared into those big blue eyes, and his thumb stroked the side of my hand. The ride suddenly started moving.

* * *

**Naruto pov  
**

"HOLY SHIT! GET ME OF THIS METAL PEICE OF HELL! NARUTOOOOOO" she kept hitting her support panicking, but her screams got drowned out with the sound of the ride. I laughed and shouted a few woos here and there keeping a grip off her at all times, when the ride stopped at the top of the drop. I saw a brief smile on her face at the thought that the ride may have broke down.

I looked down and felt slightly sick, I turned to her and said 'just don't look down'. Bad idea, she freaking looked down! She instantly started crying 'please let her off the ride and she's sorry'. Then we dropped down the hole! I squeezed her hand tight as we dropped all sound being lost from the huge amount of screams and wind.

_**Hinata POV**_

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" it slipped out as we dropped to the pit of death, hopefully he didn't hear, and even if he did I wish he didn't or at least pretend he didn't...

* * *

**HEY guys! I'm going to leave it here this chapter cause I can :P but seriously I hope you like this! Please review! The next chapter is where it starts getting all super romantic! Oooh I can't wait! What will happen when the moon comes out? I wonder ;D**

Ja mata!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hey guys! Woah thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts etc! You all are awesome!  
Annnd I'm super duper upper sorry for the long arse wait! I'll try to be quicker next time!  
Anyway on with the next chapter! I really hope you like!**

**REVIEW RESPONCE:**

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi****: ****haha you may find out in this chapter! ;P let's hope he's not that oblivious! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest:****thank you ^_^ lets hope you like more fluff to come!**

**Lost in dreams19:**** yaaaaaaay! Thank you, haha the ride is only a like a minuet long but it's so scary!  
****  
HitsuHinaforever1323****:**** ^_^ glad you like my Hinata, It's my first time writing as her aswell, so I'm pleased you like her! Haha I think many of us would! Thanks for the review.  
**

**alex17353: ****mwahaha you may find out in this chapter! Sorry for the late update, -.- I hate having to work.  
**

**Guest**: **m****y fingers now better thank you! But I have stitches in my arms now haha I'm like the female equivalent to Naruto in clumsiness haha thank you for the review! And here the next chappie!  
**

**Guest: ****;) you'll have to read on to see what happens! Thanks for the review!**

**Sarai: **** thank you ^_^ really glad you love this story and the ride scene!**

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

_"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" it slipped out as we dropped to the pit of death,  
hopefully he didn't hear, and even if he did I wish he didn't or at least pretend he didn't..._

* * *

**Hinata Pov  
**  
_Crappy crap! He so totally heard that..._

I squinted my eyes shut after glancing at the blank faced Naruto, he just stared at me with them big blue eyes, how the hell am I to know if he heard or not! We stayed that way till the end of the ride. My heart thumped a thousand mile per hour, as we gently strode side by side in silence.

I then remember I was still mad at him for paying the guy to get me on the ride, I thought it would be good to change topic also. I turned to him mastering as much of my pissed off face as possible.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD UZUMAKI! GET YOU'R LIL ARSE A MOVING!" He stared, a smirk spreading on his face as my fingers counted down from three to one. He ran through out many stalls jumping over some small children. I chased after him, well the general direction he went. I knew I'd find him eventually. I jumped through many crowds, looked behind walls, on top of lamp post, he wasn't anywhere insight, like he vanished into fin air!

"GOTCHA!" Naruto jumped up from underground grabbing both my hands he wrapped them around my body in opposite directions, and put me into a stray jacket, while resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"c'mon, we all know you don't really want to hate me..." I couldn't help the blush from spreading across my face. As he swayed me in his arms as we walked a few steps, it was a good job he held most of my weight otherwise I'd be on the floor by now. When he finally let me go we walked side by side trying various rides, each causing me to nearly pass out, while Naruto comforted me.

* * *

"We're actually going to die." I stated rather bluntly causing Naruto to burst in to a fit of laughter, shaking his head.

"You said this before hina-Chan your still alive!" his finger poked me in my cheek as we were pulled further up in our seat causing us to stare at the floor. The whole point of this ride is to give the illusion of flying, being superwomen and all that jazz.

The ride took off and I actually loved this one! It glided fast but smooth and even went upside down! Ok Naruto's rubbing off on me, I giggled only for Naruto to smile his giant smile at me. I blushed and grabbed his hand so it was like we were flying together. The cameras snapped a picture instantly so we could get a print out at the end.

Once we got of 'Air' Naruto ran and paid for the photo as I strolled around the many stalls leading further and further out. There were many old fashioned restaurants with lights dangling off the roof, music playing with couples dancing. I stared in envy at all the happy close couples swaying in time with the music; I quickly turned on my heel and headed back towards Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

we stepped off the ride heading a separate ways momentarily. I made sure I could see Hinata at all time, just to be safe.  
I spotted our photo and instantly felt shy; there was Hinata with the biggest smile on her face grabbing my hand,  
while I'm staring at her with a slight blush on my face.

_She's never seeing this..._

I quickly shoved it into the same pocket as her fox and watched Hinata from a distance admiring the couples, sadness showing within her violet orbs, I wanted so much to make her smile, to dance with her, to hold her... I quickly shook all thoughts out of my head as Hinata strolled up towards me, face staring towards the ground.

"Chin up, I like to see your pretty smile hina chin!" my fingers pulled her face up to face mine, locking eyes for a split second, as if on que she smiled blush spreading across her flawless cheeks.

* * *

As darkness started to set in, a full moon lit up the stars that twinkled in the night sky. The warm breeze turning into a chill, I could see Hinata suppress her shivers. I shook my head, unzipping my jacket holding it open ready to share the warmth.

"A-ah, n-no I'm ok, r-really n-Naru-" I didn't let her finish her sentence before pulling her in to me, her arms tucked into her body resting on my chest while her head fit perfectly under my chin. It felt right having her close to me holding her.

"This is nice..." I whispered into her hair, circling my arms around her petite frame, closing my eyes as her body relaxed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I agree..." her melodic voice rang through the air. We remained this way for a few moments until she felt warm enough, and decided she wanted ice cream. She was unique that's for sure; I laughed pulling my jacket off drooping it over her shoulders.

"You sure are different Hina-Chan..." she stuck out her tongue before running off to the ice cream stand. Pointing to the five different flavours she wanted stacked in a particular order.

"Make that two of those" I leaned on the counter as he nodded doing another five filling ice cream, the man looked worried as he handed it to Hinata.

"You sure ya can eat all this?" he quested her, but received no answer as she licked her lips fixated on the ice cream.

"Oooh! Yummy! Gimme, gimme" once she got it she laughed and ran off to the rock where we could watch all the couples dance. The guy just sweatdropped and pointed to her. I laughed, handing over the money.

"Don't ask, she's abit erm... different." I stared at her sat peacefully on the rock swinging her legs in time with the music, not taking my eyes off her I waved, "keep the change" and strolled to sit beside her. She looked even more beautiful with the moon light highlighting her features; I didn't notice I was _still _staring at her.

"Naruto your ice cream!" she shouted pointed to the leaning tower of ice cream heading for the floor, well nearly. The music kept changing to many different genres, rock, pop, indie, the list was endless. We sat on the rocks singing along to the parts we knew.

"No, you're saying it wroooong" she sang the cheeky glint in her eye, I obviously wasn't, but I let her continue singing while we laughed. The music changed so I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her up with me. We made our way through a few couples before finding a decent spot.

"hina Chan, let's dance!" the song playing was '1234' by plain white T's, as we spun around kicking our legs out, imitated playing the guitar, and counting down with our fingers as it came up on the song, until Hinata Chan crashed into my chest abit to hard.

The song was slowing down, so we danced closer this time. I stared down at her as she looked up, I rested my forehead on hers locking eyes, I sing along with the lyrics, but actually meaning them.

"There's only one way, two say, those three words  
that's what I'll do...I love you" we stayed like that even when the music stopped swaying resting our foreheads together...

"N-nani?" she pulled her head away looking shocked, I think she mentally pinched herself.

"I think..No, I know, I love you hina- Chan" her smile turned massive as she glomped me into a hug, I happily lifted her off the ground and spun her slightly.

"It's ok hina-Chan, I heard you say it before..." I winked having a flashback of the roller coaster moment; her face literally had a straight line of beetroot red shoot up her face, slapping her hands over her eyes.

"You heard?" she laughed awkwardly, as I pulled her hands down intertwining our fingers with my left hand, grabbing her face with my right hand I pulled her up laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you think?" I winked teasing her, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She slapped me and my chest telling me to hush up. Having decided to call it a day we headed for camp, it was a few hours after all.

"N-Naruto kun, d-did you ever get that picture?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly adding a yawn, I nodded grabbing her mini-fox-me and the photo. She laughed and pointed to the blush, making me blush. Thank god it was dark...

* * *

When arriving back at camp I let Hinata get ready for bed first in the tent, cause I only really needed to strip down to my shorts. Making knocking noises, Hinata replied come in. She was snuggled up in the quilt with the photo tucked in next to her chest, and the fox clutched in her small hands. We lay awkwardly at first until I stole Mr Fox, causing her to lean over me where I then trapped her in my arms.

"I love you..." she whispered laying her head on my chest.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it wasn't that long but I've been super busy so I thought I'd post as much as I could.  
I really hope you guys liked this anyway, let me know what you think! Please review ^_^  
arigato!**


End file.
